The Incredibles vs The Diabolicals
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: http:games.groups.yahoo.com-group-arkoplis)shadow(arkoplis underscore shadow and hyphens are slashes) that's my RPG URL if this doesn't get it up I amn't sure what else I can do! Tremble in fear from DR COCO
1. Chapter i

The Incredibles Vs The Diabolicals

I love this movie. I love this movie. I love this movie. I love this movie. Edna to come soon don't despair you can't neglect the greatest character. Mirage too (she was under appreciated and I believe she was a super). Reviews appreciated Flames ignored…they bore me and show the person who flames me up as a total $$ so don't make yourself look dumb don't flame me you look worse.

Chapter 1: Bomb voyage ma petite fleur violette

**1 year after Syndromes defeat…**

Violet tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. She walked towards the chemistry lab. Thud. She was nearly sent flying by the collision the boy in the black trousers and heavy sweater caught her arm as she fell off balance. "Careful" he said in a quite voice.

"Oh thanks," she murmured. He was very slightly taller and had blue-black hair that flopped in front of his eyes. His green eyes were distant but focused on the world around him. "Your new here" she said.

"Yeah" he murmured. "Actually I'm a little lost," he admitted. "Chemistry block G?"

"Oh, umm, just over there" Violet said as she pointed. "See the big glass building" he smiled and nodded. "It's not that hard the letters stand for the buildings there should be signs on the doors anyway. You'll be fine"

"Thank you – uhh…didn't catch your name," he added.

"Violet Parr"

"Violet Parr. Hi. I'm Antoine Jones" he smiled a slow, sweet, shy smile. "Uhh so – where does a guy go to eat lunch…" he was cut off by Tony hopping up to Violet and kissing her cheek.

"Cafeteria's in the main building" said Violet. "Hi Tony" she smiled. "This is Antoine," she said. "He's new"

"Hey just in time for the Frost Ball" said Tony.

"The what?" Antoine asked.

"It's the winter formal," explained Violet. "It's a few weeks away."

"Okay" shrugged Antoine. "Hey thanks, I have to go bye."

He walked away, Violet moved to call out and invite him to eat lunch with her and her friends but a crowd of people crossed her line of vision and when the moved on he was gone.

"Weird" she muttered.

---

The blast tore through the side of the bank. Bomb Voyage gave a little chuckle as he backed the large truck up and let the group of whiteface henchmen (paid by modest amounts of cash) run off to loot the bank. The heavy armoured car pulled up at that second.

"Adieu!" cackled Bomb Voyage as he lobbed the bomb at the truck and blew the wheel off as well as a large section of the side. His men loaded the truck with armoured car spoils and vault pickings.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bomb Voyage" Mr Incredible called as he appeared in the doorway with his family. "Okay then let's see if we can make your journey to prison fun!"

"Mon dieu! Les Families Incroyable! Aller! Aller!" Bomb Voyage roared.

"Not so fact" Elastigirl exclaimed as her arm whipped the legs from under two henchmen. Dash sprinted around one of them dizzying him before kicking him in the shins and forcing him to collapse. Bomb Voyage pitched a bomb at the family. Violet was too fast not only did she block the bomb but she also deflected it with a quick burst of a force field.

Jack-Jack giggled and made funny noises with his lips. It wasn't an attack but it was cute. Bomb Voyage tossed a series of bombs at the cowering patrons. "Au revoir Monsieur and Mademoiselle Incroyable" he shouted. He revved up the truck and took off.

Elastigirl whipped away a few bombs. Dash ran into a cyclone, gathering them up and tossing them aside as Violet created a holding field and caught the bombs in it. They exploded but the field merely inflated before dispersing around the flames.

"Bomb Voyage is getting away!" exclaimed a citizen.

"Thanks pal" snorted Dash as he sped off after the truck with Violet (floating in her shield) close behind. Their parents were following in the Incredicar. The truck with Bomb Voyage in it wired around other cars, bombs were tossed out but detonated too late for them to catch dash and too weakly to reach Violet.

Bomb Voyage pitched another bomb out of the window. There was a crackle and a bolt of lightening hit the wheel of the van melting away the tyre into a trail of sludge and leaving the bare metal to send sparks shooting up. The truck over turned and crashed down, skidding to a halt.

Bomb Voyage groaned and climbed out. There was a puff of purple smoke and a girl punched him in the face smacking his head off the truck and bouncing him away. His two remaining henchmen rushed towards him and were blown off the bridge into the river below by a sonic scream.

"Very nicely done darling" snorted a voice. The girlfrom the smokewas filing her nails as the woman who'd initiated the sonic scream sauntered over to a living lightening ball and air kissed at either cheek as he condensed into a human form. Someone floated down from above. The boy was athletic and relatively tall.

"Thank you dear," the woman cooed. She had primly cut golden hair and blue eyes. The man had grey streaked black hair and the boy had similar dark hair. "Okay Nitro, go for it!"

Nitro the boy nodded. The entire family was dressed in green and black with stylised D's on their chests. He raised a gloved hand and the vague glow appeared around the truck.

"Hey what the - huh?" exclaimed Dash as he skidded to a halt.

"The Incredibles!" exclaimed the elder man. "Nitro! Miasma! Stop them!"

The girl swirled into a cloud of purple and whiplashed Dash across the road into a wall. She giggled as she reappeared. Nitro pointed and a trashcan rose and launched at Dash. Violet deflected it.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" snapped Nitro. "Well that's no fun!"

"Mr Diabolical and his family at your service" Mr Diabolical sneered as he hurled a series of lightening orbs at Violet. "The last faces you'll ever see!"

A stretched foot smashed into his face and knocked him flying. He crashed off to one side. "Oh that stung" he muttered.

"Not so fast Elastigirl" snapped Mrs Diabolical. "I'm Sonar Woman and this is going LIVE," she screamed the sonic waves blasted Helen Parr away. Mr Incredible rushed forwards to tackle Mr Diabolical only to be lifted up and flung through three walls by the telekinetic powers of Nitro.

"That's an early fathers day gift," the boy said. Violet hit him with a force field bubble. And he crashed through a window displaying TV's.

"Get a new calendar," she snapped.

"Wow, I've never met a girl who could hit so hard" he whispered. "Let me see what I can do about proving myself." She raised her hand…a pain ran through her brain. She shouted out.

"Odd, you're immune to my telepathy…E, of course, she's hidden a barrier on your personage. Oh well this will have to do" he focused and launched her straight upwards into the air before walking towards the van.

Dash was unable to effectively hit Miasma, she was vapour and thus untouchable… that meant he wasn't able to hit hard enough. So he opted to instead run in a circle over and over again. Trapping her in his storm before sending her smoky form flying into a wall to reappear.

"I'll make you pay!" she spat. A smoke tendril smacked him down.

Elastigirl and SW were battling furiously. The sonic waves were making it hard for Helen to get close enough to bind the woman. "Its for you" Helen exclaimed as she snared SW 's ankle and flung her into a phone box. Her glee was short lived when a sonic blast blew her into a wall.

Nitro stopped. Bomb Voyage was standing before him; he selected a bomb from his bandoleer and used some colourful language before hurling it at Nitro. "Oh please," snorted Nitro as he gestured and sent the bomb shooting into the water of the river to blow a geyser into the air. "Adios Eurotrash" he sneered as he punched the mime to one side.

"Non, Non monsieur!" Bomb Voyage exclaimed as he hit Nitro in the face and raised his fists in a pugilistic stance of boxing. "Je suis un boxeur super!"

"Like I care," snorted Nitro. He kicked Bomb Voyage in the ribs and punched him again. "You're past your due date and in exactly- " he looked at his watch. "-3 seconds I'll get rather peeved about this." His voice was cold and quiet

Bomb Voyage punched him again.

"Right. Well" Nitro said as he composed himself. "I did warn you. You're welcome has worn out. BOMB voyage" he said. He waved a hand and Bomb Voyage looked down to see all his bombs click loudly and flicker he swallowed and was propelled into the air.

KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

That was the end of Bomb Voyage. "You killed him!"

Nitro whirled around and was shot into the truck by a bolt of force. He gestured and Violet was knocked flying. "Well he did run around with a few hundred kilos of explosive on him. It's called hastening the inevitable." He turned and pointed at the truck. It glowed and lifted upwards shooting out to see and disappearing.

"We're done here!" shouted Mr Diabolical as he blasted Bob with a crackle of lightening. A sonic burst flung Helen away and Dash was flipped into a fruit cart.

The lightening flashed and they disappeared.

"Timing was flawless. Gemma, don't file your nails in the middle of a heist" Mr Diabolical added to his blonde daughter. "Wendy, flawless Sonics as always"

"Love you two pudding," cooed the woman from the kitchen as she prepared the lamb. The money was piled and counted on the table in the living room. "Bill, honey, have you got the next target?"

"95th National Bank. Arrived last night" explained Bill as he showed his family the flat screen. "Nitro…where's Nitro?"

"Here dad" Antoine said as he walked into the room.

"Good. This next robbery lands us big bucks. We need to be even better then tonight!"

TBC: Well? Reviews Welcomed. Flames Ignored. Oh and check out 

It's my Original superhero RPG and hasn't got anyone playing it at the moment: ( so drop down and live life as your own original superhero!


	2. Chapter ii

**The Incredibles vs. The Diabolicals**

TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: Thank you.

**The Bringer of Good Cheer**: Edna from me for you… I just hope I do her justice. She's so cool: "And Machine Vashable Dahlink Zats a new feature". Priceless. Yeah the powers were hard. I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with Miasma… phneh. Whatcha gonna do.

**MOOgoestheChicken**: I've heard of you…here updated. Like?

**LordK**: yeah punctuation always gets me its my Spellchecker it always makes things harder to keep straight without warping the sentences etc. Plus I'm not exactly a good writer so…

**Beautiful Mind:** Well it will now the TK and TP are only secondary his main power is psycho-excitation. Anyway… what kind of name is Syndrome?

**Electroboy:** Actually you're only Eurotrash if you're: European, Go around shoving it in everyone's faces AND think it makes you superior. Bomb Voyage was all of the above., WHAT A STEROETYPE HE WAS!

**WildTotodile**: Well you'll have to wait and see!

Chapter 2: "You'd be surprised"

An attack by Roger Roman the Rocket Ruler had occurred shortly after the disappearance of the armoured car and Bomb Voyage's demise. The moron had been so busy avoiding The Dash and Elastigirl he'd failed to notice that Mr Incredible had launched Ms Invisible onto the underside of his rocket and she had climbed up and deftly socked him one. He'd shoved her off but her force fields saved her…he however ploughed through a billboard for Yippee Soda and landed with a crash in a pigeon coup… classy.

Violet was just happy to have her homework done. Of course her art project nearly met its demise when she bumped backwards into Antoine again and launched it upwards. With a swift lunge Antoine caught both Violet and the art project.

"Nice reflexes" Violet smiled.

"Thanks" he said quietly. She stepped away and took her art project (wire sculpture of a person playing basketball). "That's very good"

"What? This uh - thanks" Violet smiled.

He smiled back; one of his books fell to the ground. Violet looked down. "The Great Gatsby, one of my favourites!" she said.

"I know, it's so good, a deep yet light hearted read" agreed Antoine. "It's my favourite"

Violet pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Do you want to have lunch on the grass today? It'd be fun to have someone new around". Antoine's eyes lit up under his fringe and his fingers shifted in his too-long sleeves and had gave a slow smile.

"Okay" he said.

**AT LUNCH LATER THAT DAY:**

Violet and Antoine sat with bubbly brunette Tara on the lawn in front of the school.

"I know, Polly and the Peptides?" scoffed Violet. "They're new generation Spice Girls!"

Soda nearly shot out of Antoine's nose. "I agree and what was with a song called Pep Up doing even in the possibility of existence? They couldn't sing if their lives depended on it!"

"And what about Kirsten Biglevero? She has POODLE hair! Seriously!"

Antoine laughed. "Hey there's Tony," he said, pointing at her approaching boyfriend. "I'll make myself scarce" he added.

"Why?" Violet asked.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Careful phrasing advised," she warned in her warm voice.

"You can do Boyfriend-Girlfriend stuff" he paused and looked at the rather sheepish looking Tony. "He has something to tell you" he mused.

Antoine walked away and Violet looked up at Tony. "What's wrong?"

"Violet…we need to talk…" he said slowly.

"I should go and – catch up with Antoine" Tara said as she rose swiftly happy with her excuse and hurried away.

Violet stood and dusted her jeans off. "What is it?" she asked.

Tony took her hand. "Let's take a walk…"

They walked slowly towards the library. Tony was quiet and Violet didn't press for speech until they were inside. Finally they came to the History Aisle.

"I like you Violet" Tony said. "I love you - - like a friend." Violet's face twitched unsure of what she felt. "Violet…I'm gay"

Violet let out a breath. "Oh thank God," she gasped. Tony stared. "I thought you'd cheated on me… but if you're gay that's okay," she whispered.

"Violet I never meant to - "

"Tony…it's okay" she said. "I guess I pegged it a while ago…just call it woman's intuition… besides, you and I are too different. You like The Bold and The Beautiful and I like the Young and the Restless. It'd never have worked"

Tony hugged her. "I don't deserve you" he sighed.

"I always wanted a gay friend," she admitted with a smile and hugged back.

"I feel so stereotyped…but do you want to go shopping?"

Violet couldn't help but laugh…she suddenly felt free…

_**A/N: I bet that wasn't seen coming. I just didn't want a cliché break up for Violet life shouldn't be normal for a Super all the time and I had to keep DF off my back somehow, if there isn't a gay character in a story he just WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT.**_

Mode Mansion…

The silver sports car pulled up at the screen. "Who's there?" snapped the guard.

"Antoine Jones" replied the driver.

"Do you have an appointment---"

"Stop zat! Go scoot! Vamoose! Leave! Go and brush the alligators' teeth," a short shape snapped. A pair of huge glasses examined the screen. "Vell, vell, vell Little Diabolical – come in"

Once he was inside Edna greeted Antoine in the front hall. "Darling Kiss, Kiss" Edna said. "How are you? Any troubles with the costume?"

"Oh no its fine, just…" he sighed and held it up. The outfit was tattered and scorched. "I need some damage control. Father and his drills, apparently one victory is not enough"

Edna shrugged. "I am doing zis as a favour to YOU not your father little boy" she reminded him. "You stood in for one of my models a few times and I am very thankful… now come through"

She jabbed the buttons with her cigarette, pressed her palm to the scanner pad, allowed a retina scan and then spoke into the microphone. "Edna - Mode" she said carefully. The large laser cannon spun down from the ceiling. "And guest" the machine rolled back up and Edna sauntered into the design room. "Now darling you drink tea"

"Two sugars and one milk" nodded Antoine as she handed him the cup and sipped her own. She tossed his costume into a tube and it was sucked away. "Uh – don't you need that?"

"Zat is ze past Antoine! Ze past! Live in ze here and ze now! Forget Ze old in vit Ze New!" the chair they were in shot across to the other side of the room and Antoine nearly choked on his Danish butter cookie.

"Zis is ze costume," Edna explained.

The green body suit with black boots belt and gloves appeared. "It's form fitting to accommodate those fancy jumps of yours with a natural freedom. The material is lined inside with silk…" the metal arms descended with large 4x4's of wood. "And high-impact shock absorbing - " the machine guns blazed away. "Reinforced Kevlar" she added.

"While the outside is layered with a -"A pair of metal balls slid out on their arms and blasted the suit with high voltage of electricity. "Rubber insulation glaze and the material- " the flame throwers dropped down and blasted the suit. "Fire-retardant" the brief rainfall came next. "Water Proof". The temperature dropped and a ton of ice cubes were dropped on the suit. "Heat insulated" the temperature shot to that of a live volcano's. "Yet cooling micromesh of my own design…and yet it's a light as fine linen".

"Edna" Nitro said quietly. "That looks barely anything like my old costume…my families costume…" Edna slapped him across the head with a rolled up sketchbook.

"OWWWWW" he exclaimed. "Hey! What?"

"Zis is not for Ze Family. Zis is for Nitro Ze wunderkind!" she snapped. "Your father Wears a CAPE against all I told him!" she huffed.

"What's wrong with a cape?" asked Nitro.

"The Green Gorilla – cape trapped in a printing press" she said.

"So?"

"Dynamo-Girl cape stuck in a turbine. Hurricane Harry cape sucked into Hurricane Hilda off the coast of Honolulu. The Incredible Human Screw, Cape stuck to a crate of fireworks. Dr Amazing – Lightening rod. Justice Girl – dough-beating machine. Captain Caution – electric fence. Wonderful Wanda – steamroller…need I go on?"

Nitro sighed and propped his head in his hand. "Okay all right I get it," he muttered. There was a beeping and he reached up and touched his ring in the ring finger of his right hand. "I have to go" he sighed. "Parental Units calling."

"Of course dahlink let me show you out" Edna said as she jabbed the button on the arm of the chair. There was a TWANG and a spring uncoiled launching Nitro through a gap in the ceiling to land in his car.

"Oh that was just hilarious," he muttered.

**---**

"So when did you know? That – you weren't – that you didn't" Violet couldn't be sure how she was supposed to finish the sentence. Tony smiled; they were walking through the mall eating ice cream.

"Well I saw you a lot and I thought – Hey She's Cute – but I didn't realize I was just – sort of… transferring. I wanted you as a friend but you were pretty and sensitive so I thought I might want to date you but that's because I was in denial…then yesterday Jerry Rhome in Art lost his pants when his buckle broke and - - - the rest is history."

"All the good ones are gay," sighed Violet.

Tony put an arm around her and squeezed. "Maybe but you'll find someone… we were definitely different. We only had movies in common." He sighed and shrugged. "Besides I can help you pick out guys."

She smiled. There was an explosion of green light and her charm bracelet began to buzz faintly. Violet looked around… her mother had just stretched past. "Wow Elastigirl!" whispered Tony in awe. "Check it out Violet! Violet?" he looked around but his friend was gone.

Violet was in costume, speeding in the shield across town. She could use it to move when she wanted to. She was currently speeding towards the site indicated on her charm bracelets small radar in the largest charm, which folded out into a screen.

The bank vault was up in the air, floating with the telekinetic force of thoughts from Nitro in a patched up costume. SW swooped down. "Company" she chirped.

A bus flew through the air and blocked Elastigirl and Ms Invisible from the sonic waves generated by Sonic Woman. Mr Incredible and The Dash appeared. "The gangs all here!" Miasma said as she turned into a twister of smoke and launched at Dash, spinning him around.

"Dash! Honey! Grab my hand!" Elastigirl shouted as she stretched to her son. He caught her arms and she pulled him out. The electric bolts filled the air… Violets bubble deflected them.

Nitro dropped the vault and looked to his father. He raised his hand and the psychic energy built up and he touched the door. The green glow flickered rapidly and he leapt backwards as the vault exploded open. He gestured and the money and drawers jetted out.

"NITRO!" roared Mr Diabolical. "Hurry up!"

Nitro picked up a piece of scrap metal and charged it then threw it at the Incredible Family as he filtered the money into the a waiting truck. The scrap metal acted like a shaken vial of explosives and three seconds after landing it exploded.

"My son can charge anything he touches with his psychic energy," explained SW as she leapt into the air and fired a scream at Dash. "Hence the name. The Telekinesis and Telepathy all came later…now darlings!"

Miasma and Nitro moved forwards. Nitro fired a telekinetic burst as Miasma blew out a cloud of smoke. The trashcans filled the air and smashed towards Violet and Mr Incredible. Violets father caught a dumpster and pitched it back at Nitro who caught it telekinetically inches from his body and breathed out.

Miasma surged forwards, a geyser of smoke from the waist down. She hit out with a smoke cannon. "Here!" she shrilled. "Taste real power!"

Violet unleashed a burst of force from her hands; the stream of force fields blasted through the smoke and knocked Miasma backwards. "No thanks" grinned Violet.

Diabolical growled as Elastigirl stretched around and over his blasts. He was getting frustrated…finally he hurled two orbs of lightening and blew up the large signpost on a rooftop. "Catch Elastigirl!" he cackled. The sign fell towards the coach of tourists whose cameras were flashing.

"No!" Helen shouted as she extended out. Nitro glanced in shock at his gloating father who had landed and climbed into the truck. His mother followed suit and then his sister. A wall of force blocked him. Violet was standing there.

"You're not going anywhere," she said. She raised a shield against his telekinetic bolt.

"Careful" warned Nitro. "Nitro is extremely volatile! AND SO AM I!" He grabbed a dustpan lid, charged it and threw it at her. Violets shield blocked it but the explosion weakened it. The barrier flickered and Nitro telekinetically launched her backwards into trash.

"Sorry" he said. "But I can't afford to lose!"

He ran to the truck and climbed in.

Elastigirl had managed to pull the sign off balance for her husband to catch but the truck had eluded the family after Miasma used a smoke screen to make Dash crash off course into a wall.

**---**

"Oh my back" groaned Bob Parr as he stretched with a crack and went back to his call.

Helen sighed as she put the ice on Dash's forehead. "Now" she murmured. "Everyone okay?"

Violet was brushing out her hair, she'd needed a long hot shower after landing in a dumpster from Nitro's attack. "We have to catch them," Violet said.

"No d'uh!" snorted Dash.

"Dashel be polite to your sister," warned Helen. "It's not that easy honey"

"You'd think it would be," muttered Violet.

"Frozone says he's got no info on Mr Diabolical" Bob said as he put down the phone. "Or his wife and Kids. But he'll look into it for us." The phone began to ring again. "Hang on" he sighed as he went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bob. Its Mirage," the voice at the other end said.

"Mirage?" exclaimed Bob. "Didn't expect to hear from the head of Syndrodyne so soon"

"Bob. We have a situation. I need you to fly out to the island," Mirage explained. "Not all of you just you, Helen and Frozone. And quickly, expect the plane to reach you soon. This is big Bob. Too big to bring the kids into it"

"All right Mirage I'm sure the kids can handle looking after Metroville on their own for a while" smiled Bob shooting a meaningful look to his curious wife. "We'll fly out for a day or too!"

Violet watched as the call ended and her parents went to the study to talk.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

**_TBC_**

What's the situation? Well it's pretty big! How was Edna? She's my favourite character! Mirage appears next chappie to help with the situation and explain it all. And the Diabolical's plans are revealed. Plus you'll never guess who the LYH is! You really won't see some of them coming!

**_Hey Isn't anyone interested in my RPG? Come on! It'll be fun all you do is create a hero apply for membership (probably) get membership and play as hero, villain, vigilanet or a damsel in distress (Damn you Lois Lane!) whatever. It's addressed in the 1st chapter and I'd love it if we could get a group started, villains are there, I'll create a hero for you if you give me a guideline! Anyway have to run! PLEASE JOIN MY RPG ITD BE NICE NOT TO FEEEL SUCH A FAILURE phand of course REVIEW MY FIC danke, merci and go raibh maith agat._**


	3. chapter iii

The Incredibles vs. The 

Hope that gets through I'll be checking for memberships, once you've received the OK and sent me a bio that I can try to have up on my master site. Now that I have my X-mas holidays.

Whataboutneville: Thanks much appreciated.

Bringer of Good Cheer: Yeah I tried to get her lines wound in after all if I messed her up I'd never forgive myself! Sure I'll give a description I edited it out in the first chapter actually. Darn.

Soccergurl1990: Great! Hope the URL gets up this time.

Lord K: Hey! Thanks!

SelbircnI: Sure hope the address is here! DARN!

KungPowKitty: An RPG is like a discussion board (well the one I run) you create a character and then ask for membership (in most cases). Now there's usually an active storyline (mine hasn't even lifted off yet) you reply to this telling what your character did/said/thought etc but not controlling others. Then you post it and await the replies of others.

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: Yeah I've seen you mentioned on some fics reviewer replies. I love Edna's character and guess what: SHE'S GOING TO BE SEEN AGAIN! She was THE funniest! "Yet it breathes like Egyptian Cotton"

Chapter 3: Remove parents from the equation…

"Now remember, Grandma doesn't know about our powers" Bob Parr said. "So don't go showing them off while you're staying with her. Keep an eye on Jack-Jack and each other…she mightn't take it well"

His mother's house was actually part of an old folks home project where the elderly lived in independence provided they were able. It was called Sunny Oaks Retirement Complex.

"Grandma always makes me eat my greens," muttered Dash.

"Good thing to" sighed Helen. "And Violet, make sure he doesn't try and flip them off his plate".

"Why didn't you tell Grandma you were a hero?" asked Dash.

"Because all supermen are little boys" sniffed Helen.

"Because I didn't want to worry her," Bob said stiffly. They pulled up at the house and Grandma Parr opened the door. She had a tray of cookies in her oven-mitt covered hands. Her tight grey bun and round glasses were always primly aimed. She was a small woman but a very sweet one.

"Grandma!" Dash exclaimed and rushed to hug her. He hugged him and straightened his hair before handing him a cookie. "Triple-chocolate-chip cookies my favourite!"

"Violet!" smiled Grandma Parr. She hugged her granddaughter and gave her a hug then a cookie. "Helen, lovely as always, do come in all of you". About 15 minutes later Helen was still talking about what to do if Jack-Jack started acting strange.

"And if he starts wailing just give him his teddy - "

"Helen, I handled Robert, I can handle his son"

"Don't be so sure" murmured Helen as the station wagon pulled off. Once around the corner it morphed swiftly into a sleek i-marked racer and went full throttle away.

Back in the house. "Sundresses" murmured Violet.

"They're perfect for a young lady like you" smiled Grandma Parr. "Now…who wants steamed Broccoli?" Dash groaned.

The Manta-Jet cruised through the sky before diving under water again. Helen and Bob sipped their fruit punch from the flute glasses. The pipe engaged from the wall of the underwater hangar allowing them access to the pod. "I hope you had a pleasant flight," Mirage said as she welcomed them to the main lobby of Syndrome's old base. "Everyone's waiting."

"Who's everyone?" Helen asked as she straightened her mask.

"The rest of the Heroism Lords" elaborated Mirage. "I've reassembled those of you still with us after Syndrome struck the super population. This is that big". She opened the silver doors revealing the men and women.

Frozone in a stylish darker blue costume with a silver belt and visor. He raised a glass of champagne in salute. "Hey Zone" smiled Bob.

"Elastigirl!" gasped a woman's voice. The woman was dressed in a bright green costume with glowing crystalline gauntlets and a small helmet with a dark green visor. "I haven't seen you in AGES!"

"Ms Gamma!" Helen gaped. "It's great to see you again."

Also in the room was a man with metal skin dressed in a black and blue bodysuit. Armoro Man of Metal. Dressed in a green and yellow suit wearing a small mask and heavy steel-soled boots was Shaker the Shock-shake-shooter. Dynamo girl was wearing her pink and white costume and had joined in hugging Helen. Lastly there was the man in the silver and green-scale body suit with the gold mask. Aqualizer the Master of the Depths. "I've assembled the remaining members because there's a big problem," Mirage said as they all took their seats.

"Mr Diabolical and his family have just stolen a Neutrino-X core from one of the companies Nevada based installations," Mirage explained as the cylindrical core showed up. "Nitro exploded the generator and cut the power then Mr Diabolical drained the energy from the reserves and Sonic Woman and Miasma broke into the vault. They escaped and we aren't sure where they are. Or we weren't until 2 hours ago when we got a lock on them. They're hiding out in Metroville on White Peak Mountain. The jet has been prepared"

"You had to call all of us for this?" sniffed Shaker in his obnoxious voice. "They're four people." Mirage shook her head and tapped the keys. "They may have teamed up with Baron Ruthless Frozone's ex-arch nemesis in which case his ray gun technology might cause plenty of trouble."

"We can handle this" Mr Incredible said. "Its all about team work."

"Good. Because you have to leave ASAP," said Mirage decisively.

"The Underminer is heading for the mall," Antoine said as he walked towards his father. They were in the old ski-club that had been abandoned since the first and only avalanche in the Metroville mountain ranges history. "The others are en route to target. I've prepped the jet and it's all set," sighed Antoine. "Mother's all set to fly us out."

"Good" Diabolical said. "Where's Gemma"

"Filing her nails" Antoine said as he frowned. "You want me to go and check up on Underminer before we leave". He father turned on him and his aura lit up with electricity.

"I've told you to stay out of my mind son," he hissed.

Violet sighed as she and Tony walked down the Shopping district. "She's great and all but she'll just restrict nearly everything I do" she sighed. "I love Grandma but…sometimes she just – pushes me".

Tony nodded. "Well I have yet to tell my parents children from me are out of the question. So I'd be thankful you have such an accepting family. Your Grandma probably put herself out making room for you while your parents went to that old friend's wedding."

Violet paused. Antoine had waved to her and walked over. "hey" he said sheepishly. "Uh…just wondering if – you'd like to - - - - help me with my art project?" In his head Antoine had begun a mental kicking.

"I'd. Sure" Violet said. Antoine looked at Tony. "Oh Tony and I are just friends now…don't worry" she laughed nervously. "And – It's- not a date is it?"

"Yes. No. Yes…No! Not a date! Say tomorrow? 6:00 at the arts supply shop?"

Violet nodded and watched him walk away. Abruptly the earth gave a shudder. Then the paving stones shattered as a huge drill burst upwards. "Underminer" whispered Violet as the mole-like man appeared on his drilling tank. People ran screaming. Violet dodged in with the crowd, Tony was behind her. "You go and – uh – keep safe," Violet said. "I'll call the police." Antoine disappeared down an alley way pulling his costume from his back pack.

Before Tony could protest to Violets plan, she had darted into the crowd and vanished.

>>>>>>Flashback 

"Mode Residence" the voice said.

Violet let out her held breath as she spoke into the phone. "Hello…Edna? This is Violet"

"Violet? Violet who?"

"Violet---Violet Parr…Bob and Helen's daughter?" she sighed. "Ms Invisible."

"OH HELLO DAHLINK" crowed the woman at the other end. Violet pulled her head away as she heard the exclamation threatening to burst her eardrums. "Vat is ze trouble? A tear in ze costume?"

"No I was just wondering if you could give me a hand…I need to ask you a favour just some clothes I need to get made and you're the only person with the know how…"

"Say no more dahlink you'll drop by tomorrow!"

"I will?"

"You will! Vunderful dahlink I do so enjoy ze visits!"

The Next Day…

"Zis vas obviously important" explained Edna as she offered the coffee to Violet. "So I gave ze basic features and vun or two more". The violet and magenta costume had a loose gold belt on the hips and thigh high boots with practical but high heels. "Its bullet proof" the blaze of machine guns was proof followed by the electric bolts and the flood of ice-cold water. "Insulated to retain heat and will naturally disappear with you. Also it doesn't shrink in the wash."

"Wait whoa! Hold on I'm not about to go it alone. I'm one of the Incredibles… I just wanted a few outfits that disappeared when I did!"

"Oh! Right darling!" Edna said. She sighed. "Vell here you go" the pile of clothes dropped onto Violet.

** End Flashback>>>>>>**

Violet was able to change out of her normal clothes easily not only that but she could make her costume invisible and in short change into Ms Invisible in a few short minutes. She raised a force field as a huge slab of rock crashed onto the ground towards some frightened tourists.

"Ms Invisible! You cannot escape me!" Underminer said.

"I've got no intention of escaping you" Violet said with a smile. "I'm going to beat you up" she hurled a force bubble at him and he barely managed to drop off his platform in time.

"Molemen! Get her!" he shouted, trying to straighten his costume. The miners with wrapped up faces and yellow goggles ran at her. She generated a force bubble around herself flinging the men away.

"Better rethink hiring policies" she snapped. The boulder was shot from the drill tank straight at her. She raised a force field but the boulder was heavy…cracking her shield. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and the world show purple then she wasn't in the road anymore. She was on the rooftop nearby.

Ms Gamma blew the doors open and Shaker, Elastigirl and Frozone swooped in ready for action as Armoro, Aqualizer, Dynamo Girl and Mr Incredible came through a wall. The ninja's attacked.

"Where did they get ninjas?" exclaimed Ms Gamma.

"These look familiar," shouted Frozone as he froze one of the ninjas solid. The ninja group wore black with a red bandana decorated with a silver shuriken shape. "Hey!"

"These aren't from Baron Ruthless" Helen said. "They're Hypnora's goons!"

Miasma appeared. "Hey! Super heroes!" she called.

Shaker fired a vibe at her but she dissipated before it could reach her. A ninja kicked Shaker down. Armoro's metal shell resisted the throwing stars from the three ninja's he slung them aside.

"Here's a note all for you" Sonic Woman said as she came from the stairwell of the chalet. She shrieked: the waves of sound hit the shell at the right pitch to vibrate the metal on his body wickedly. He dropped his trademark hammer and stumbled backwards. Elastigirl socked SW across the jaw.

"That's the way you do it" Helen said.

SW cackled and screamed. Dynamo Girl flew through the air and grabbed Helen out of the way the sonic burst blew out the windows behind her. Dynamo Girl fired off her energy vision… SW ducked and the mirror deflected it into a support caving the upper floor onto Mr Incredible who shrugged it off.

"This is so weird!" exclaimed Ms Gamma as she fired off her green blasts. "It's like this was all…"

"A set up!" exclaimed Aqualizer as he flipped over a ninja and kicked him through a wall. He hurled his silver net onto a group of ninja's capturing him.

"This is ridiculous," a voice snorted. The tendrils of lightening shot out and chained all the Heroism Lords together crying out in pain. Mr Diabolical floated in on a podium of electrical energy. "Now…that's more like it." They collapsed smouldering as the electricity faded. Diabolical reached up to his collar. "Attack"

Syndrodyne HQ…

Mirage stared at the crackling radio. An electrical surge had shorted the Heroes communicators out. "Dispatch report on the chalet" an alarm went off as she shouted to the man on the floor below. "Security team? What's happening?"

"It's the airlock it's been flood – glug!" the sound of water rushed up on the man and he was shoved off screen by the torrent of water. The camera shut off. Mirage hit the buttons.

"East Gate under attack by a monkey!" then the radio went dead

"West Gate is fine," droned another guard. Mirage didn't have a good feeling about that. He was blank eyed and zombie like…she had to act fast.

"North Gate under attack from the air!"

"Pod Terminal is being attacked by ooze! HELP!"

"Jet Hangar is under siege by a huge bird!"

"We're being blasted by rays of some sort!"

"He's huge! Someone! Help! These monsters they're following him and the woman!"

Mirage turned as a giant man burst into the main lobby below. "Send a distress signal!" Mirage exclaimed. A gorilla crashed through the window. Mirage ducked as he flung a chair at the control space she was at. "Everyone! Retreat" a giant of a man burst through the wall followed by a woman with big brown hair and a flowing gown. It left Mirage with no choice. She had to do what she'd not done in years.

She used her powers.

The illusions were flawless, just random images from A Yellow Submarine leaping around in 3-D. Mirage could create any illusion she could think of on any machine or human she wished…and people believed what she wanted them to see.

She darted out of the door. A woman made of water "flushed" into the area and spotted mirage…all 52 to of her. Confused the water woman started blasting jets of water at whatever moved.

A robot of silver and bronze metal (the bronze forming a human bone system on the weapon covered form) clunked forwards but couldn't see mirage as she ducked past him into the passage. Her heels clicking in the broadcast silence she headed for the Manta Jet.

A tongue lashed out and the gangly blonde man with the wide mouth and bulging eyes dropped down before her. "Going somewhere pretty girl?" he slavered.

"Out" she replied as a mental burst dazzled him off balance. He screamed into his wrist piece: "We have a Super". Mirage couldn't hide her smile…someone had acknowledged her as a super…that'd been a long time coming.

Mirage rushed along the airlock tunnel and set all systems on the supersonic jet to the fastest getaway possible. "All systems go," she said as she used her remote control to open the hatch doors. There was a splash and several shapes were dumped into the water. They were a cross between squids, eels and anglerfish. "Oh dear" groaned Mirage. The creatures headed straight for the manta jet. Mirage spun the jet around and fired a laser bolt as a preliminary warning to discourage the creatures but they soon continued their move towards her. The thrusters fired and she shot out of the dock down the passage and into the air.

She wasn't safe there. Two black disks with red domes on them and sharp wings near the back of the disk flew from the island after her. "Oh you must be joking," she muttered. Weird creatures joined the disks in the pursuit, a cross between sharks and condors with a hint of bat. They opened their wide mouths and shrieked. "How disgusting" Mirage muttered. She arched upwards then straight down, skimming the waters surface as the disks opened fire. "Engage reversed missiles" Mirage commanded as she hit a button. Two missiles popped from the back of the Manta wings and shot through the air to destroy a disk.

Mirage wired aside, two of the sky sharks splattered off each other and plummeted into the water. Mirage dived with the multi-purpose jet and used the water propulsion to get distance. Then she fired two water-to-air torpedoes. Her opposition for escape was gone.

But she was worried. This had all be a plan and now Syndrodyne was in the control of…super villains…

TBC:

In the next chapter…Mirage tells Violet and Dash what's happened and its time to assemble a new team to rescue the Heroism Lords. Make way for the League of Young Heroes! Also Who Saved Violet...guess


	4. Chapter iv

**Diabolicals vs. Incredibles**

**Chapter 4: Don't get mad…get accessorized!**

Dash was tapping his fingers on the table. He'd been saddled with the total loaf again! He was so tired of having moronic teachers that had (albeit sometimes correct) paranoia concerning him. He had Mr Reuben AGAIN!

Mr Reuben frowned, as there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened the door but the students couldn't see who was there. "Could I have a word for a second?" someone outside the door whispered. He stepped outside there was a click and hiss followed by a zzzizzzt noise and a thump. Then the sound of someone being dragged away followed by fast approaching heeled footsteps.

The woman who entered was dressed in a long silver dress of cashmere. "Good morning class, Mr Reuben has been unavoidably detained I am his replacement. You may call me Mirage"

Dash stared at her. She winked and rapidly mouthed "See Me After Class" so fast only Dash would make sense out of him, anyone else would think she was thoughtfully moving her jaw. Suddenly he didn't envy Violet and her teachers meeting…

* * *

Grandma Parr was hardly the most exciting woman in the world. Jack-Jack loved her however, she always cooked nice mush and he liked Strained Beets…that made him happy because she always added a little milk. 

"Who's a beautiful baby" she cooed. "You are, yes you are!"

* * *

Violet stood up giddily and staggered. She was surprised she wasn't crushed… she looked around and stared. Tony's head was visible behind a power box along with his torso and his legs were visible too. "Hey Vi" he said. "Uh…could you find my clothes? Please?" 

Violet reached up and touched her face. Her mask was gone! "Tony I can…wait a second! How did we get up here?"

"Pass me my clothes from down below and I SWEAR I will explain everything" Tony said.

"Why you're naked for instance?"

"Clothes, in the alley below…please?"

With a sigh Violet looked down at the alley and waved a hand. The bubble surrounded the dropped clothes and lifted them up to her. She tossed them back to Tony and turned away. He cleared his throat when he was finally dressed.

"So?"

"Run!" he shouted. Violet turned around and saw the claw coming down at her; she repelled it with two force bolts that bounced it backwards. "Grab my hand!" she shouted. He shoved her out of the way instead and the claw crashed down on him. Violet screamed…and then stared…Tony's body was gleaming black stone suddenly and he was holding the tunnelling claw off his body.

"Ms Invisible!" the Underminer shouted. Violet pulled on her spare mask and turned around ready for action. "I will turn you into a fine dust when I ground you down!"

"Oh please" she said. She floated upwards in her bubble, turning invisible as she did and making the shortsighted miner lose her target completely. He turned around as someone tapped him on the shoulder…Violet punched him out and he fell way from his controls. Tony shoved the claw aside with a gasp and became flesh again.

"Go for it Vi!" he shouted.

The Underminer pulled a shovel from across his back and swung at her. Violet flipped over it and used her shield as he swung it again. It flew out of his hands. He pulled a trowel from his sleeve and swiped the razor point at her. She smashed a knee into his face and flipped over his body to sweep his legs away. He landed with a thud and found himself trapped in a shield.

"I think you should retire" Violet grinned.

The police arrived and took the miner away. Violet turned to the alley that Tony (in a tattered sweater) had hidden in. "Can you explain now?"

"Not here…where can we go to get some quiet time?" he asked.

"Grandma's house" Violet said.

* * *

Nitro watched Invisigirl disappeared into an alley. He was tempted to follow her but Edna's devices in the masks blocked his telepathy so she could easily lose him with invisibility. 

He touched the earring communicator. "Father, we have a problem," he said.

Break……………………

"I looked it up in various places," explained Tony as they sat on the swings at the back of the house. "I think I have moveable molecules, I can take myself and at most one other person to any place I can see or have seen just by focusing…sadly my clothes get left behind but not those of the person I'm carrying." He swung a little more. "And I can use my powers to alter my mass and density sometimes I walk through walls at super speed or other times I turn into superstrong black rock-diamond of some sort. I can't hold it for long, I can't breathe when I do it so I can hold it for about 2 minutes then I have to pull back."

"And you're lucky you're on the swim team" nodded Violet.

"Violet!" her grandmother called. "Would you and your friend like bagel Bites?"

"Yes please!" Vi called back. "She makes nice bagel bites," she explained.

"No swinging too high dear!" her Grandma shouted as she failed to notice Jack-Jack turn into shiny metal behind her. "You might fall and break an ankle!"

Violet rolled her eyes and shrugged. "She's overprotective…and doesn't think I should be wearing trousers…skirts are more ladylike."

* * *

"Why are you here? Do you want us to join Mom and Dad on Nomanisan? Can I get a cool jet too? Do we get to ride the camper van drop again? Huh? Huh? Do we? Do We?" Dash quiz. 

"Dash sit down" Mirage said calmly. Dash zipped into the chair. "Dash we have… a situation" she explained. "Your parents have been captured and Nomanisan's security compromised." Dash's jaw dropped. "We'll have to reach your sister" Mirage continued. "I take it she's staying at your Grandmothers? Is she at school?"

"No, teacher meeting" Dash said, stunned his brain processing as fast as it could the information presented to him. "She'd probably be at home. Are we going to go and rescue them?"

Mirage shook her head. "I will but you aren't. I came to get you and your siblings to safe places in case of trouble" she said. "Let's go" she led him to the sportscar outside and he climbed in. She revved up and sped off down the road. "Do you have a problem with my driving?" she added. "Most people do" her car shrieked around a corner.

"COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL" Dash crowed.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Parr" Mirage said. "My name is Mirage I'm from Dash's school" 

"Hello dear" Grandma Parr said. "Would you like a slice of lemon meringue pie?"

Mirage smiled and nodded accepting the plate as she sat down on the couch. Jack-Jack burbled at her and she smiled. "I'm here to talk to you about a wonderful opportunity that has arisen for the children of the Parr family: a special camp for siblings that promotes closeness, with top of the line facilities and excellent childcare for even little Jack-Jack". Jack-Jack gurgled and sucked on his chew toy.

"Sounds lovely" Grandma Parr said. "But I simply couldn't allow that. I'm not their parents - - "

"Well actually Bob and Helen put their names down" Mirage said. "I've already contacted them and they said it was okay so long as you felt the children wanted to go."

Grandma's brows knitted. "Well…I imagine it would be all right…but I'd like to meet some of the other children going just to see that they're nice people my Grandchildren will be able to get along with."

Mirage didn't flinch though she was worried now. "Well I'll see what I can do" she smiled. The other Heroes! Some of them had families and their protection would be important…she could get them to a safe house.

* * *

Sonic Woman adjusted her thigh high green leather boots and long green gloves. The Green sash on her waist and small domino mask stood out against the black body suit that she wore like the rest of her family. Miasma wore a pretty identical outfit. 

Her husband had opted for a green cape to go with his short green gloves, boots, mask and sash and her son had left out his cape on advice from Edna. Their symbol was a green D with a white lightening bolt making the line at it's "back". It was in the white outline of a shield shape that stood out against their black outfits.

"Antoine just landed" she said. "Gemma dear go and fetch your brother"

"Do I have to, he's such a loser"

"He could erase your mind with a thought if you remove your mask" warned her mother. "Now go and tell him to meet us in the control room with the rest of the Coalition of Evil"

"Fine" her daughter snorted and disappeared in a blast of smoke.

* * *

"Mom and Dad are in trouble" whispered Dash 

"Mom and Dad!" Violet exclaimed. Tony looked at her from the otherside of the yard. Dash had taken her to one side to talk. "We have to -"

"Mirage won't let us she's taking us to a safe house" Dash said. "But I saw a computer file she has and it's marked "Heroes" I bet we can find heroes there who can help rescue Mom and Dad!"

"Where is it?"

"In Mirage's car…which is locked…and…the lock is eleoctrified" he added.

"How would you know?" Violet asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ehhh…I accidentally tried to pop the lock"

"Accidentally?"

"It's a pity we can't get past it with our powers…"

Violet paused. "Tony!" she called. He walked over to her with a smile. "Tony…we need a favour." He raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Tony handed the disk to Violet as he pulled on his shirt. "I really wish I knew how to teleport without losing my clothes" Tony said. "How do you turn invisible in your normal clothes?" 

"They're the same material as my costume" shrugged Violet. "Edna made them."

"Edna…Edna Mode? God that woman is a guru all over the globe!" Tony said.

"That's such a cool power," Dash said as he zipped into the room with cookies and milk. "Mirage and Grandma are still talking we're okay for now". Violet accessed the disk.

"Bad news" Vi said. "Password…then again I can probably bypass it with- - - this!" she found the purple disk and showed it to her brother. "My patent pending password breaker!" she slipped a cord into the back of her computer and loaded the disk into the separate device. There was a bleep and a purple loading bar ran up at a great speed. The files opened. "Welcome to Hero-Fax" the voice bleeped.

"That's cool" Tony said.

"I told Mom and Dad the computer courses were worthwhile" Vi smiled. "Now what do we have here?" she tapped the buttons and chewed her lip as she pressed the keys. "Deceased. Deceased. Too Old. Too old fashioned. Too disgusting. Saudi Arabia. Antarctica." She shook her head. "All these heroes are either far away, dead or captured," she muttered.

"What's that?" Dash asked pointing to a small icon in the corner of the screen.

"Accessed Hero Families" the files showed Jack-Jack, Violet, Dash and a handful of others. "These here-" Violet said. "All live far away but these two here Alex Shaw and Fiona Chan are right here in the city. Apparently he's the son of Aqualizer and Mys Dynamo and she's the daughter of Gamma Girl."

"What are their powers?" Tony asked.

"He has Solar Power Absorption," read Violet. "And she's Pyrokinetic. Just the fire power we need!" She scrolled down the screens. "No addresses…but there's one person who always knows where supers are"

* * *

"Hello…Edna?" Violet ventured 

"This is Edna," the voice confirmed.

"This is Violet---this is Ms. Invisible" Violet said. "Listen I was hoping you could help me to find two Supers. They're teenage supers? Aqualizer and Ms Dynamo's son and Gamma Girl's daughter?"

"Oh yes! I know them! They are so vunderful dahlink zay needed special clothes because she kept burning hers and he kept flying into power lines!" she cooed.

"Well we need their help to find our parents" Violet said. "We might have to do a rescue…" Edna's reply was like a sonic boom.

"Yes DAHLINK OF COURSE!" she exclaimed. "SAY NO MORE! You must all come for tea tomorrow!" she gave the addresses. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye-bye Dahlink." Before Violet could protest she was hung up on.

"Well?" Tony asked. Violet held up the pad. "Let's go." Dash held the door.

"We're going out be back in an hour!" shouted Dash. Mirage was about to protest when the pudding she was eating came in contact with her tongue.

"This is simply divine" she murmured. "How do you do it?"

"Good brown sugar and a dash of pepper" Grandma Parr said. "So tell me about the councillors…"

* * *

Fiona Chan was a slender and short Chinese girl with short hair that curved at her collarbone. She was working at a make-up counter in the high-end shop of Murphy's a department store that opened especially for celebrities on request. 

"How can I help you?" Fiona smiled as she straightened the black waistcoat over the white blouse that was her work outfit.

"Well…" the girl said. "Your mother is in trouble" whispered the girl. "She's been kidnapped just like ours were".

"OOOOOO-KAAAYYY" Fiona said. "I'll just show you the way out…"

"Your mother is - " the boy with the girl leaned over. "Gamma Girl"

Fiona looked around. "I'm off in five minutes," she said. "Meet me out front."

7 minutes later they were hurrying down the street. "So you're the Incredibles? Weird, my mom wouldn't hear of me donning a costume. She said I wasn't ready yet."

"Well you can prove her wrong" Tony said. "I amn't sure where I got my powers from but Vi and Dash are the Incredibles, they got shoved into the job in a way. They were always accepted within their immediate family. Mine freaked so I stopped using my abilities and…well…there you have it. I'm a tad out of practice because of it."

"How did you find me?" Fiona asked.

"We called at your house and your neighbour said you'd gone to stay with your cousin and that you were probably at work in Murphy's so…we came her. And now we have to find the other guy."

"Who's this other guy?" asked Fiona.

"His name's Alex Shaw" Dash said. "He's supposed to be a solar battery"

"Well if we're going to be saving people we need to get organized" Fiona said. "So how do we get to Nomanisan?" Everyone looked down at their feet. "Oh brother, you don't know?"

"We're playing it by ear" Dash said. "Improvisation"

"I can't teleport that far," explained Tony. "The furthest I've ever done was about ¾ of the way across town and that drained me a good bit."

"Then we have to write out what he have at our disposal and organize -"

"Weren't you in my 8th grade class?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, my parents took me out for home schooling after that, my powers really flared up…no pun intended" Fiona said.

"Oh yeah" Violet said. "That was just before we moved here!"

"Same with us. Mom couldn't help but intervene in a jewel heist"

"Well we'd better get a move on" sighed Tony. "That's the Shaw house" he said as he read the address off the page. "Come on". A blonde woman opened the door. "Is Alex here?" asked Tony.

"No he's at the swimming pool," the woman said. "Just down the street"

"Thanks" Tony grinned. Dash was already at the doors with a blonde guy who had wet hair and a Hawaiian print shirt.

"This is him" Dash said.

"Dudes…like am I supposed to know you?" Alex asked.

"Flake" Fiona muttered.

"We're – friends of your family…" Alex pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and looked Violet up and down as she spoke. "Your parents…Aqualizer and Ms Dynamo?" Alex stared at her. "Me and Dash…we're the Incredibles…they've all been kidnapped"

"So…what do we do?" asked Alex slowly, his eyes wide.

"We rescue them" Dash grinned.

Alex thought for a moment. "Totally" he grinned slowly. "I need to get a chance to do power stuff…" his eyes glowed gold for a moment and he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay" Violet said. "Now Edna's got a tracer for our parents, I expect that wherever they are so are your parents so I think we can use that as a basis for finding them. Then we have to get out there…"

"Mirage has a jet somewhere!" said Dash.

"Easier found then piloted" Fiona said.

"I can pilot it" Alex and Vi said at the same time.

"Then we're in no trouble there" Tony said. "So let's all meet at Edna's tomorrow."

* * *

The Supers were all locked onto the wall of a circular room, a ring of heroes with a small bridged platform in the middle of the room the only solid ground visible beneath them anywhere. 

Mr Incredible groaned and opened his eyes. Mr Diabolical was standing there in the high-necked green cape and black and green costume. "Hello Bob" sneered the man. "How are you?"

"Oh you know" shrugged Bob. "Tied up" the steel cords were attached to the huge black orbs of goo around his hands and feet and strung to the glowing green ring that all the heroes were kept in. "And you?"

"On top of the world. I've called in a few old friends" smiled Mr Diabolical. "You see, all of you are going to help me take over the world-"

"World Domination? Oh brother" Frozone sighed.

"Quiet!" barked Diabolical as he hit Frozone with a bolt of electricity. "As I was saying…every super here will use their unique Energy-Powered DNA to make my plan succeed…how, you ask…with my very nasty DNA powered cannon. You're all going to finally have a use" he turned and walked away. "And there's no one around who can save you!"

Mrs Incredible watched him leave. "Bob…what about the kids?"

"They'll be fine" Bob said.

"No! What if they try to save us!" whispered Helen

"I hope not," Gamma Girl said from nearby. "My daughter could get mized up in this."

"They're smart" Aqualizer said. "They won't"

"Lynn. Mike…I hope you're right" murmured Helen.

* * *

Edna peered at the teenagers from the screen. "Not a pimple of acne in sight" she murmured. "very good, if you von't be oozing on my furniture you may com in" 

The gates opened.

Minutes later they were on the extra large couch in her lab. She smiled and poured the tea for those who wanted it. "Dahlink zay have been on my mind for so long!" she said. "I made alterations, changed colour schemes…"

"Edna all we want is the transmitter -" began Fiona.

"And zen I here zat there's this new Tony the Teleporter boy! Vell zat was a challenge. Firstly…Violet I've made some minor alterations to your costume ze colour scheme was all ----WRONG! But I perfected making accessories vanish too!"

The Ms Invisible Costume was white with purple thigh-high boots and long gloves each with gold bracelets on the wrists and ankles. The small purple i stretched down and lined her inner leg with purple. The dot was set just below her throat. There was purple on the shoulders and outer arms that vanished into the gloves.

"Same as usual disappears vit you, virtually indestructible and machine washable but it also has a special heat Freon layer that vurks with a scrambler in the bracelets to make you undetectable by sensors. It also makes no sounds when it moves and the fabric cannot be stained…very handy as you probably don't need it to be machine washable."

The next costume was Dash's. It was dark blue with jagged lightening-like white arrows down the sleeves and around the chest with white boots and gloves. "Ze anti-friction is still present and it has a special fast-cooling fabric. The soles of the boots will not wear out at all and I've equipped it with an oxygen mask for 2 hours of air in case you decide to go svimming again…it doesn't shrink in the vash so don't worry."

The group yelped again as they zipped back to the other side of the window.

The next costume was bright red with orange boots and gloves. It had strange, thin, fire pattern trains from the wrists to the small of the back, narrow strands of tie-dyed material. The collar was spiked and the neckline was a modestly deep neckline. The fire pattern sash melded into the outfit in some parts. "Fire proof of course and bullet proof but also a dry-suit. The fabric will not get wet or soak…dry clean only dear. But it also has an emergency fire lighter if you get extinguished. Which could happen at any time. Fortune favours the prepared."

The next costume was pale blue with yellow bands on it. The boots were yellow hiking boots and the gloves were part of the suit but there were large gold gauntlets on the wrists. Two parallel yellow bands went down the front of the suit with other yellow bands between then like a ladder. There were yellow stripes up the sides and down the arms. "The suit is an indestructible mesh with micro-pores that have special solar gathering micro-gauze for faster sun gathering through clothing. It's aerodynamic and flexible and also able to withstand about 11 rocket launcher blasts without a crease and the gauntlets show an estimate of your solar energy store," Edna said. Alex's jaw dropped as the rockets blew up on the suit. "Oh and I recommend a low wash it's healthier for the gauze which is as soft as Chinese Silk".

The last costume slid across the glass. Tony raised his eyebrows. It was a green chest with black arms and legs. A large yellow V was on the chest and a yellow stripe ran down the legs and arms to green boots, gloves and yellow cuffs. "The costume was as challenging as Ms Invisibles. Making it teleport with you was a trick but I pulled it off" the blue light glowed down on the costume and it disappeared then reappeared as the light moved to another dummy stand. "It can withstand machine gun fire, piercing weapons" the shuriken turned the costume into a pincushion before falling off without even a scratch. "Will phase as you phase and one size fits all…there's also a fitted highly adapted GPS sonar-radar so you don't get lost in a wall or something like that."

"Uh - wow" Alex said.

"COOOOOOOL" Dash exclaimed.

"I'll have zem packed" Edna said as she sauntered off.

"We need to know where our parents are!" Violet called.

Edna stopped and smiled. "All my costumes are fitted with micro transmitters. And all the costumes come with communication devices of course Dahlink. Now ve must do zis again sometime I do so enjoy ze little visits you Supers give."

"She's weird" Dash said.

"She's a genius" Tony whispered.

"She's fashionable" Fiona added.

* * *

Mirage was waiting at the house and enjoying surprisingly tasty oatmeal prepared by Grandma Parr. Violet entered the house with her friends and Mirage nearly choked. "Violet" Mirage said. "These are the children of – friends – of your parents…" 

"And they're going on the camp with us" smiled Violet.

"Well, yes" nodded Mirage. "But…"

"So we're packed and ready to go!" Violet grinned.

"We all are" Fiona said.

"Totally ready to rock and roll!" grinned Alex. "I so needed to get out of the house, my cousin is a real bimbo"

"And he's not?" muttered Fiona. Tony frowned and Fiona smiled at Alex.

Mirage led them out to the silver mini-bus out front. Grandma Parr came out with a carrier bag. "Just a few baked goodies for the trip" she said. Then she handed them the other 4 bags from the house.

"A few?" Fiona murmured.

"Grandma has her quirks" said Dash.

"She wouldn't let Jack-Jack go" Mirage said as they pulled off. She had a silver bus drivers hat on and a matching blazer. "Now the safe house is outside town…"

Tony sneezed and fell out of his hiding place in the seats. Mirage slammed down on the brakes. "What's he doing here?"

"It's okay!" Violet exclaimed. "He's a super too!"

"But he doesn't need to go to the safe house!"

"I told my parents I was going on a camping trip" he said.

"he doesn't need a safe house" Mirage said. "I'll drop him home!"

"Well we're not going to the safe house!" Fiona exclaimed. "We're going to save our parents!" Mirage raised a well-kept eyebrow. "They need us"

"Please Mirage" Violet said. "If we don't stop the villains and save our parents…who will?" Mirage sighed and pressed a button on the steering wheel a display of the Manta Jet appeared. "I'm auto-prepping it for flight" she muttered. "I'll take you to the island but you HAVE TO promise me not to put yourself in any major danger, if its too dangerous to approach the island then you won't push me"

"Scouts honour!" Alex chirped.

"Then let's hit the road" Mirage said. She floored the pedal and the van took off. Everyone but Dash was flung to the back of the bus.

**TBC**

**THE RPG is: http: (slash)(slash)games (dot) groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com (slash) group (slash)arkoplis (underscore) shadow (slash)**

Replace the brackets with the actual symbols. Whatever this block is it **_is annoying_**

What plans? What evil? Do you like the costumes? I have sketches I can e-mail if you ask. Most are individual and my scanner is on the blink so it'll be later in the month before I can send them or post them on my site. Also…MY RPG IS SO ALONE! I'll take it down in a few weeks…I just haven't had the time…sigh.


	5. Chapter v

**_DIABOLICALS VS INCREDIBLES_**

_Chapter 5: "Pipe down! Don't make me turn this jet around!"_

**---Nomanisan Island Airspace---**

"The island will register us as a commercial airline. If we're lucky it'll believe that until we're close enough to enter the bay, there are things in the water I'd rather not get close too" Mirage said as she flicked a switch. "Hopefully your parents have already escaped or my men have fought back and its all been cleared up."

"I'm going to get changed" Violet said. She pulled her costume out of her bag and walked into the bathroom. She re-emerged and let Fiona in after her. Soon the teens were all dressed up and ready to go.

**- - - The Island - - -**

"Commercial airline plane coming in" Sonic Woman said from the console in the room the supers were held. Diabolical looked up from the screen he'd been examining. His wife had their baby daughter balanced on her knee. So far the girl hadn't developed any powers but he was waiting until she did.

Gemma and Antoine looked down to him, waiting to see what he did.

"I see…put them to the test. Hail them"

Slowly his wife pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "This is Island Tower requesting your details Charlie Foxtrot 221" she said. Antoine floated down beside her. She didn't look back at him.

"This is Commercial Flight 221 to Island Tower" the voice came back. "We've gone a little off course, request vectors and direction to point ourselves back in the direction of our flight path to South Africa."

Sonic Woman / Brigitte Jones tapped the keys and called up a map with the flight paths in them. "No trouble Charlie Foxtrot 221 you're off by - "

"Stop" Mr Diabolical snapped. He walked forwards. "I have a better idea" he reached for a button. Antoine grabbed his wrist.

"Dad! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking precautions" sighed Mr Diabolical/ Tomas Jones. He hit the button.

**- - - - The Manta-Jet - - - -**

"They've fired at us!" exclaimed Mirage.

"Just once can't a trip to this island NOT end with someone shooting at us?" groaned Violet. Mirage veered away from the missiles.

"We have to keep up pretences," Fiona said. "Maybe they'll abort!"

"This is Charlie Foxtrot 221 abort your security! Abort! There are children on board I repeat, children on board!" in the room on the island, Nitro looked at his father and reached for the abort button. His father blasted him off his feet with an electric bolt. Antoine landed with a thud on the other end of the walkway. The heroes stared, that was low, even for a villain.

On the jet panic was breaking out. "Violet? Can you make a force field?"

"I amn't sure I can make a moving force field or move a force field I make but it's hard for me to catch moving things up in big fields" Violet said. "I'll try!"

"Are we, like, gonna die?" Alex asked.

"No" Mirage said. She sped low over the water and then pulled up again. A missile impacted with the water and exploded. "Not today…" she spun in a corkscrew and fired an anti-missile bolt into the oncoming projectile. She focused and sped ahead trying to outrun the approaching rocket. Violet tried her best with the force field; the flickering orb wouldn't stay up.

"Violet. On my mark, through a force field into the path of the missile."

"My direct projection isn't great" Violet said. "It might not hold! I need to have an unobstructed view to throw a force bolt or a good look at where I put a force bubble without throwing it!"

"Have a little faith in yourself" Tony said. Violet took a deep breath and nodded. She focused…

"NOW!" Mirage exclaimed as the island came into view, the tower obvious… there was an explosion.

**- - - Island - - -**

"Confirmed hit" Brigitte said. "The target is shrapnel according to all scanners"

"I do hate uninvited guests. How many installations are still holding out?"

"Three" Antoine croaked. "Protoplasman just took the wind farm over. That leaves the marine research area, the swamp facility and the Beta Rail-Terminal still in the possession of the Syndrodyne forces."

Tomas walked past his son who was still on the ground. Gemma followed him out. Brigitte helped her injured son up with her free arm. Baby Belle gurgled and patted her brother's cheek with chubby hands.

Sonic Woman led her son out of the room under the gaze of heroes.

**- - - Under the sea - - -**

The creature was still there; its tentacles were wrapped around a rock formation. It glowed in patches and the slumbering shape sent a trail of bubbles out of organ-pipe like protrusions on its neck.

"That is one ugly goldfish," Dash murmured.

"I've blinded us to their radars" Mirage said.

"How?" Tony asked.

Mirage smiled. "Because I can use illusions to trick any machine or living thing into believing what I want it to" she replied.

"You're a super?" exclaimed Violet.

"Well - yes" Mirage nodded. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Preliminary scans of the island show that there are some facilities that have not been conquered yet. The nearest is the marine research platform I had built a few months ago. It has good defences and could pass for a holiday resort its so big and on the beach…we need to act fast. The enemy could take it over at any time!"

"Now all we need to do is get over that thing" Violet muttered.

"Well it's up to you then," Mirage said. "I can't use my powers again until we're on the island or their scanners will detect our approach"

"We need to distract it" mused Tony. "See that crevasse over there?" he pointed to the dark fissure in the sea floor. "And the precarious rock formation over it?"

"I've been working on making things I touch turn invisible -" Violet said. "I think I can manage this ship…"

Minutes later Alex charged up his body. The bright flash of light woke the snoozing creature. It surged forwards at them. Mirage turned them around and sped towards the crevasse. Fiona heated the gas canister from a scuba suit and loaded it into the torpedo tube. "Fire it before it goes boom" she said.

Dash was on the buttons his reflexes would hit it faster then anyone's. He stood ready…Violet touched the walls of the ship and focused. The ship flickered, the confusion was visible in the creatures glowing eyes as it sped towards them.

The creature sped on, too short sighted to notice the faint shape of the craft and its passengers moving out of the way. The gas canister fired and exploded in a burst of bubbles that blinded the creature. The ship's lasers sliced through the rock without trouble. There was a crunch and the monster looked up as the rock formation crashed down on it.

"Game of Squash anyone?" Tony muttered.

"No puns please" Mirage sighed as they motored towards the research centre. They finally surfaced in the middle of a series of platforms. A metal plank slid down from the wooden walkways. The white sands and lush beachside flora were all visible on the buildings that made the complex up.

Gunfire could be heard, blaster fire, destruction. Violet put on her mask. "Let's go," she said to Dash. Tony took a deep breath and nodded as he put on his mask.

The men in red and green uniforms were firing on the Syndrodyne guards posted on the walls. Mirage hurried up to a captain. "Mirage!" he said. "I wondered where you'd gone!"

"I got reinforcements," Mirage said. She gestured at the supers and the captain's face lit up. The supers were assembled! His face fell. "They're not just children Captain. They are The League of Young Heroes!"

The LYH didn't look so sure of their abilities. Just then a vivid burst of yellow energy blew up a section of the wall. Guards piloting Velocipods took to the air to protect the wall. A man appeared overhead, a large balloon held him up but it was arranged with all sorts of death rays around it, all balanced like sand bags.

"Baron Von Ruthless" Mirage said. "Human, but he's got death ray technology that surpassed even Buddy's". Violet raised a shield and the blast from the balloon was deflected.

"Let's pull it together gang" Violet said. "We have to rescue our families!"

They looked up, a group of soldiers burst through the wall…the team took up their fighting poses…

**TBC: Well the RPG has finally taken off...but it's gliding the address is on the summary you just remove the brackets and put in the symbol that I wrote. Thanks to Soccergurl, whataboutneville and all the other reviewers who made sure there was another chapter. YEEEHAAA....now why the hell did I go and do that?**


	6. Chapter vi

DIABOLICALS VS INCREDIBLES

Jack-Jack Incredible: Well an RPG is where you create a character and play as them. In my RPG you join the group and receive the posts put on the board, you reply to the posts using your character (and any characters that don't "belong" to another player) to reply, describing your actions and thoughts in response to the post. I hope that's clear if it isn't sorry!

Whataboutneville: You're great! Thanks for your reviews!

---Chapter 6: "I told you! It's not Spandex!"---

Dash sprinted up a ramp and shot into the air, grabbing hold of a weapon on the underside of the balloon and swinging up. Ruthless was a short stubby man in a black suit and red cape with a bad comb over and a cigar the size of a sewer pipe in his mouth. "This'll be fun!" he grinned. Dash darted into the balloon basket, pulled a lever and darted back to the bar he'd hidden on as a death ray dropped from the air and crashed onto a tank that was laying siege to the compound.

Ruthless looked around. "Who did that!" he snarled.

"Me!" Dash zipped up behind him and kicked the man in the back of the knee. Baron Ruthless shouted out and reached for his laser pistol. He fired the red ray but Dash managed to dodge out of the way in the nick of time.

"So you're a super fast Super!" exclaimed the Baron. He fired. Dash ran along the basket and leapt. Ruthless' ray hit a control box and blew it out. The balloon gave a shake.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Baron Ruthless as he frantically tried to control the machine.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE GUN," shouted Dash, he darted away as another blast fired at him. The basket was very big and it had a roof and windows as if it was a house in the air…but it was still quite confined by the equipment inside, dash didn't have much space and he wasn't carrying a death ray so The Baron had quite a few cards in his deck that'd crush Dash.

The Baron fired again, then reached for a panel on the wall and hit the red slab. The button bleeped and a line of lasers dropped down in front of him and began to move forwards. Dash ducked in behind a console as the lasers passed by, then he darted out again and jumped, he kicked Baron Ruthless in the gut and knocked the man onto a chair. "SPIN TIME" Dash grinned as he circled the chair in a blur of motion and spun the Baron like a top.

"I---will---get---you!" the Baron screamed. He hit another button on the controls. The blast of light fired at Dash it knocked him backwards, stunning him momentarily. The Baron steadied himself on a console and pressed another button. Dash hurled himself aside as a large stage-light like device moved overhead and unleashed a beam of blue down at where he'd been moments ago.

"You can't win!" The Baron exclaimed.

"And you can't drive!" Dash shouted he punched the Baron in the knee and then delivered a punch to his jaw. The Balloon sped towards the rock face. Dash leapt out at the last crucial second.

The inferno pulsed out behind him. Dash ran as fast as he could in the air, slowing his fall somehow and letting him land running on the beach. He sprinted straight across the ground towards the fight.

- - - Break - - -

Violet hurled a bolt of force at a man. The shield popped open on him and knocked him flying. The walls had been breached, the thugs were numerous, they were wearing the insignia of Baron Ruthless, a B interlocked with an R and carrying his trademark death ray guns. "Sorry boys" Violet said. "This way has been closed off for repairs!" the shield bashed three men straight back the way they'd come.

Alex was enjoying the sun…it was letting him convert; he transformed into a golden energy form and thrust out his hands. His aura blasted the Velocipod away. "Bummer dude!" he grinned as he blasted the weapons and leapt into the air, flying about like a bullet of gold.

"Get him!" shouted one of the commanders. His men fired their weapons but a few crescents of gold deflected them easily. Alex grinned and unleashed a blast into their midst throwing them into the water of the bay.

Fiona looked at the oncoming tank. It levelled its flamethrower at her and fired. "No one messes with me" she said. She raised a hand. "Time to turn up the heat!" the flames twisted around before her and arched back at the tank, it began to pulsate red from heat, men leapt from it yowling as they scorched themselves on the exterior. It exploded. Fiona's eyes whitened out as she took control of the fire explosion and transformed it into a gigantic dragon. Men wet themselves, ran or fired hopelessly…sometimes doing both.

Fiona gestured and hurled a ball of flame from her palm at a group of men. They screamed and ran away before it even left her hand. "Wimps" she muttered.

Tony looked at the men surrounding him. "Give up kid" one of the men said.

"Careful he might be a super" warned one of the men.

"I am" Tony said. In a flash of swirling molecules Tony disappeared. The men yelped. Tony reappeared and kicked the gun out of the hand of another then vanished striking the weapons away. One of the men swung around as Tony appeared behind him and punched. He shrieked in pain as his fist connected with the shiny black density of Tony's jaw. Tony shoved the man into three others and they skidded away, splashing into the bay. Tony's advance on the others was slow because he had minimal speed in his current form. The bullets those who had picked their guns up were able to fire bounced off him. He grabbed to guns and swung them away.

"Here" he punched one of them into a stack of water vats. "Try that one"

Mirage looked around. The men were on all sides in the research lab. "Okay boys, one chance to walk away" she said.

"Not a chance" snorted one of the men.

"I tried" she sighed. The ripple ran through the air. The men were suddenly wearing nothing. They yelped and covered themselves up…Mirage moved in a blur. Her fists flying her feet spinning as she kicked and punched aside every guard that came along. She finally finished the last one off with a patented spin kick and looked around. She bowed and then hurried out of the lab.

Baron Ruthless' squad retreated and the cheers rose. "Well I think its safe to say that went well" Violet said. "Go team!"

"Now you have to find your parents" Tony said.

"Where are they being held I wonder?" murmured Fiona.

"According to reports -" Mirage interjected. "An extra boost of energy was directed to the main complex. That's where, but there's been more energy sent in, it seems that someone has commandeered three of our power installations to supply power exclusively there."

"Super attacks" one of the soldiers said. "I saw them all go down because of Supers. Supervillains!" he leaned back. "What do we do?"

Violet adjusted her mask. "We go in," she decided.

--- The Hero Holding Area---

Bridgett Jones adjusted the controls. Her baby gurgled in the pram. "How can you let him do that to your son?" Bridgett looked at Elastigirl.

"What?"

"Hurt his son like that" Helen said.

"My husband – wants to make my son strong"

"That's not strong, you'd let him hurt your son?" Helen snapped.

"I amn't strong enough to stop him" Sonic Woman replied. "There's nothing I can do…"

"You can release us," Helen said. Sonic Woman turned, picked up her baby and hurried from the room. "Well that went well"

--- The Hydro Plant---

The rushing river powered the turbines, two towers were built on both sides of the bank, and a bridge connected them. Mirage parked the rover on the ridge; from the side there was a view of the plant. "The Hydro Plant is very well guarded, but not by river, that's your best bet to reach it. The river defences are pretty lax because if the gates were sealed off then the attackers would wind up being pulled into the turbines and puréed" Dash gave a loud gulp.

"What do we do once we get in there?" Alex asked.

"Shut off the power, if we close down all three redirected energy coils we can spread energy to the resisting plantations on the island and cut power from the Holding Cell I expect is where your parents are." She revved up the silver rover and headed down the rocky slope. "Once inside stealth is vital, the villains brought a selection of their soldiers with them. I have no idea who took this over but they did it with excellent strategy."

"Let's do this" Tony said.

---The Boat Yard Upriver---

The guards were dressed in green body suits and gas masks. They had exceptionally long arms and walked in a hunched position. Violet was fast, she cart wheeled from the brush while invisible and landed both legs on the back of his head. The other guard swung around…a solar bolt blasted him to the ground. Alex stepped up behind him and nodded.

The guard Violet had tackled swung around, she flipped away and kicked off a wall, his long arm flailed at the air. She vaulted over a sweeping strike he made and kicked both legs into his head. The guard rose to his feet again…Tony bopped him on the head with his fist of dense black alloy.

"We rule" Dash said as he sprinted from the brush. "I shorted the camera fuse boxes so we can work fast. All it took was a few stones off a rock face with good aim!"

Mirage and Fiona walked over to the gate. Fiona raised a hand and blasted the lock with flames. "Nice approach" Mirage said. She loaded her dart gun and entered. The security team advanced. Fiona hurled a ball of flame at them and they were blown off their feet. Violet hit them with a force bubble as Tony shielded Mirage with his dense body. Alex unleashed a solar blast and they headed towards the large boats with the enormous fans on the back.

"Here we go!" Mirage said. "Remember we need to get close so I can use my illusions to prevent them seeing us. Tact is everything". Fiona and Violet were piloting the two boats. The others sat around nearby. Speeding down the river they took out robotic turrets, Dash hurled stones, Tony teleported over and dropped a dense leg on them and Alex shattered one. Mirage caused them to short out from a sensor overload and then cast the occasional illusion on any cameras in the trees.

"We're nearly there," Mirage said. She focused, in the control room the soldiers at the consoles and saw nothing. The boats sailed safely into the narrow dock passages near the turbines. The league climbed out of the boats and looked around the docks.

"Nothing to report" Alex said. "Okay…let's do this!" Violet nodded and disappeared, she rushed over to a door and hit the panel, and it slid open and the guard turned around. Violet kicked him in the head and reappeared, she beckoned to the others.

Long armed guards didn't have a chance, Dash would run around them in such a speed that a tornado would lift them, or Violet would cause chaos with invisibility or Mirage would unleash a blast of mental images on them. Then Fiona used flames, or Alex his beams or Tony charged at maximum density. Soon they were in the glass bridge.

"Look!" exclaimed Tony. A large blimp was pulling a strange round sphere with an aerial and rings on it from a compound at the foot of the tower. "What is that?"

"Familiar" Mirage said. "Come on! The main power room is nearby"

Fiona melted a door open with an arrow of fire. The guards on the level below looked up… with a shriek and a leap they attacked. "How did they do that! ?" exclaimed Dash. Mirage ducked a swipe and used her momentum to wing a leg across the face of a soldier. The mask came off revealing a screaming monkey's face. "I just found out!" she exclaimed.

There was a loud thud as something dropped from the rafters…a Gorilla in a lab coat, red tie and glasses with a silver headset on its head. "I am Doctor Coco," the Gorilla said in a refined English tone. "You are my prey thus I will destroy you and thus continue my plans for world domination."

"Coco?" sniggered Alex.

"Wait – I know you!" Fiona said. "You're Dr Emilius Warberg's project into neurology, he accidentally gave you a Napoleon Complex and his genius then you beat him down and turned him into an orang-utan before attempting to take over the world about – what? – 17 years ago?"

"And I've been waiting for revenge ever since! You are superheroes," Coco continued. "And as such I am obligated to hate you as the protectors of mankind…face simian strength!" he pointed at them.

The Monkeys stormed forwards as the supers readied themselves…

TBC

Sorry I just really like cliffies! In the next chapter Dr Coco and his monkey army face the Young League of Heroes in a big battle…it's a jungle out there!


	7. Chapter vii

_**DIABOLICALS VS THE INCREDIBLES**_

**Chapter 7: "For the millionth time not every superhero can fly!"**

Dr Coco's soldiers shrieked angrily and chattered as they attacked. The force field repelled them. "We can't waste time," Mirage said. "We have to get to the generator and shut it down!"

"Alex, Fiona and I will stay and fight" Violet said. "The rest of you can go and shut off the power" the swarm of monkeys were slapping at the force field. "Hurry!" Tony nodded and teleported across a gap, he pulled a switch and a bridge extended from the far side. Mirage and Dash hurried across it.

"Okay everyone" Violet said. "Places!" She raised her hands and the force field raced away in a pulse wave that hurled the monkeys away. Dr Coco leapt into the air and landed on a stairway above. He raced on all fours to a control room and hit a button. Mechanical arms for assembling water based machinery descended from the ceiling. Alex blasted an arm but the metal stood strong.

"Hey! Dudette's!" he shouted. "Nothings happening to the machines"

"Tungsten X" cackled Dr Coco. "It's virtually indestructible!" the painted yellow metal swung down at them. Violet unleashed a projected shield at it deflecting the strike.

"Run!" Violet said. "We have to make the playing field ours! Let's move! Find a better point!" Fiona nodded and waved her hand. The wall of fire sprang up and cut off the monkeys…unfortunately they were able to vault each other over it.

"Man that is creepy…like the Jungle Book movie -but demented," Alex said as the monkeys chattered and rushed forwards. He released a burst of light from his body and blinded the creatures.

Violet formed a force field, blocking the attack of a metal claw. A cloud of fire burst from Fiona's hands and superheated the metal of the claw…it didn't melt. "We have to act fast," Fiona said. "These things won't go down easily! Perhaps if we analyse the structure"

"The joints!" Alex said. He crowed and jetted into the air, hurling a ball of power at the link between the arm and the roof. There was an explosion and the claw fell from the ground, wedging in the gap over the assembly line and forming a bridge. Alex followed the girls across.

Fiona stopped. "No you don't," she said. She unleashed the blast of flame onto the metal arm, the monkeys following her on all fours shrieked as their hands were scorched…they danced about on hot feet, losing their balance and falling into the water around the assembly line. "I impress myself sometimes" smiled Fiona.

**

* * *

**

Mirage stepped out of the hall and whistled. The monkey's looked at her. "Gentle-beasts and…well I doubt any of you are women…let me dazzle you" she raised her hands. The monkeys looked around- saw the room full of bananas and fruit, smelt the sugar on the air and hurled themselves at it. Tony shut the door and Dash locked it. The monkey soldiers were now stuck behind a steel door in a copy room.

"That should entertain them for a while" Mirage said. "Let's go". They darted down the hall; Dash sped over to the enormous steel door.

"What's through here?" the speedster asked. Mirage stopped at the door. "Something important?"

"Syndromes private doorway" Mirage answered. "It's the glass bridge…it will take us straight to the office here and from there we can go to the generator via his lift" she flipped open the Com-link with the I symbol on the round black circle of the lid. "Ms Invisible? Flammable? Booster?"

"Yeah Mirage?" replied Alex/Booster.

"We're heading for the generator…how are things on your end?" there was the sound of a power bolt from Alex's body and an explosion.

"Cool as Ice" Alex said.

"Be careful" Mirage warned. She tapped the code into the door before her and snapped the com-link shut. The glass bridge stretched to the far tower, below them was a larger steel bridge with glass submarine windows on it and beyond that the rushing river that led to the waterfalls.

"Nearly there" Tony sighed.

* * *

"Gemma!" Mr Diabolical called calmly.

"I know Cindy! I know! She totally should'a" Gemma Jones snorted. "And that dress? UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGLY" she noticed her father glaring at her and then spoke into the phone one last time. "I have to call you back"

"Princess, be a dear and go to the water generator, take care of the supers" Mr Diabolical said sweetly.

"What-ever" Miasma/Gemma snorted. She rose and walked from the control room to the large white sphere in a shaft nearby. She climbed in, programmed the destination in and buckled her seatbelt as it raced down the shaft, landed on a track and shot along the underground caverns.

* * *

Fiona unleashed the blasts of fire in all directions. The monkeys shrieked and leapt away. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" Fiona sighed. She ducked as a Monkey fired a dart at her from its gun with the enormous trigger. "Hey don't do that! Or I'll burn you!" the fire rose around her in a cyclone – she thrust out her hands…the fire blasted the monkey into a wall. "You're lucky I'm only going at a low heat," she snapped.

She raised a hand, the cyclone of fire extended into a cloud as it corkscrewed around her, the fire reached across the roof…Fiona clapped her hands. The rain of fire set monkeys around her into a fit of chattering cries …they leapt into the water of their own free will. "If you can't handle the heat" shrugged Fiona.

Alex unleashed a light wave in all directions; the pulse knocked the soldiers away. He rose into the air and hurled two blasts of light into the midst of a group. The concussive force hurled them apart. "Okay everybody" he grinned. "Let's get loud!" he unleashed a sonic boom with the next light blast. Monkey Men were confused by the loud burst; they staggered around as if their heads had been removed.

Alex watched for a minute, grinning, then his arms glowed and he unleashed two blasts of light that widened as they moved through the air…the waves pressed all the creatures in the room into a corner. Alex tossed a blast at a large turbine; it crashed down, trapping the monkeys in the corner… "And to top it all" he muttered as he tossed a disk of light into the roof. The rafters collapsed, trapping the monkeys in a makeshift cage.

Violet vanished. "What's wrong boy's? Can't see me?"

"GO TO HEAT VISION" Dr Coco roared from the upper level. The monkeys fumbled with their goggles. One of them managed to pull them on and actually saw the kick that knocked him out. The martial arts move would have been very impressive if it they had been visible. The monkeys fell apart with shrieks of shock and anger.

Dr Coco growled. His last wave of Monkey Men charged forwards. Violet reappeared and walked towards them, the orb appeared around her as she walked. Monkeys crashed off it, Violet raised a hand and a bulge flexed out of the side of the orb to effectively punch a monkey coming from the side. Dr Coco watched as the three supers dissipated his men he gritted his teeth and gave a bellow, beating his chest. He leapt off the walkway and landed before them.

* * *

Mirage opened the office door. "We have to hurry," she said. "If the others need our help…" she stopped. A girl with pink hair was standing before her. The black body suit had dark green gloves and thigh high boots with some green on the shoulders and a D with a lightening bolt through it on the chest.

"You're not going anywhere," the girl said. "I'm Miasma. Daddy sent me to stop you! And that's just what I intend to do!" she giggled.

"This is annoying," sighed Mirage. "So in about-" she looked at her watch. "-5 seconds I'll get rather annoyed and kick you in the head" she said. There was a pause and Mirage swung up her leg. Miasma vanished into a cloud of purple smoke and appeared behind Mirage, sweeping her legs from under her.

"That's what you think," giggled Miasma.

Mirage flipped to her feet. "Nice move" Mirage said. She launched another kick but Miasma's body morphed into smoke and snared Mirage around the ankle before flinging her over the C shaped desk.

"Tai-Bo four hours a day three days a week" Miasma said. Mirage rolled backwards.

"Oh yeah? Black belt in Jeet Kune Do, Tai Chi Quan and Tae-Kwon-Do to the music of the Momma's and The Papa's every day of my life!" Mirage said. "I may have a few anger issues"

"Yeah well…my credit card is double platinum," Miasma said.

Mirage looked at Tony and Dash. "Go to the generator I'll take care of her!"

Miasma moved to intercept the boys but suddenly there were ten of both. The elevator hissed and then so did Miasma. She whirled and raised her hand as though this were a catfight. She reared her head back and launched at Mirage.

* * *

The soldier monkeys were waiting at the doors of the elevator, dart guns raised and eyes watching. A face appeared through the door…they stared for a moment. It looked at them and retracted back into the elevator.

The group of five monkeys looked at each other. Then the doors opened. They fired…nothing! Slowly they advanced, sliding into the elevator too look around.

"Going down!" Dash called as he zipped in the door and hit a button, darting out as the door shut. The elevator lowered slowly then cut off as Tony phased his hand through a control box and removed a wire.

"Do you think they need that?" Tony asked as he tossed the wire over his shoulder.

"Probably" nodded Dash. They walked towards the enormous cylinder with the glowing blue glass protrusions on it. The red lights flickered in a noticeable pattern around the top of the machine. "Wow…what do we do now?"

Tony walked over to a console. "It has an important core," he said. "We take that out and its all good" he grinned. There was a clunk, both boys slowly looked over their shoulders. A monkey man in thick silver armour holding a huge shield and heavy electric club shrieked at them as its visor closed.

"Leave this guy to me!" Dash exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" frowned Tony

"You work on the generator" Dash nodded.

Tony shrugged and ran towards the target. He looked at it for a moment then took a deep breath and became intangible. He dived into the generator in a blur of movement.

Dash raced around the monkey, the thing took feeble swats at him. Dash raced up a wall and kicked off, he landed behind the monkey man and kicked him in the back of the un-armoured shin. The monkey bell forwards and Dash leapt onto his head, covering the eyes of the visor. "Guess who!" he called.

The money shrieked and jabbered as it tried to hit Dash with its shield. It raised its electric club and brought it down - on its own head. "Idiot" Dash muttered as the electric pulse knocked the mutant out. Dash darted away and grabbed a metal cord, wiring it around the creature.

Tony leapt out of the generator as it powered down. He shook himself off. "Here we are, a souvenir!" he grinned. The battery of the generator was a cube with a green dome out of the tope and various cut off wires from small black points on each face. "So…let's go deal with Smoky!"

* * *

Mirage was hurled across the room as Miasma's hand returned to flesh. The smoke formed a large fist, which she used to punch Mirage across the room. "You loose" sneered Miasma.

"Guess again" Mirage said. She raised her hands…the spiders were crawling all over Miasma. The girl screamed and flailed…the illusions faded seconds before Mirage's foot connected with her jaw. Miasma collapsed. "I've been waiting to do that for far too long."

"You broke a nail!" shrieked Miasma as she looked at the manicured nail now painfully broken off. "Later!" Miasma disappeared into her cloud of pink and vanished into an air vent.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked as he reappeared with Dash.

"Peachy" smiled Mirage. "Let's go!"

-Break

Doctor Coco touched his temples. The waves hit the three teens as they turned to face him, knocking them to their knees. "Psychic feedback, turning your neurons into pain" grinned the gorilla. "Enjoying it?"

Violet was half-fading then reappearing and half-fading a different part of her body. Alex was flickering and pulsing with light. Fiona's body had small flames darting along it.

Dr Coco laughed and raised his fist. Violet gave a cry and kicked out hitting him in the knee and knocking him off balance. The pain stopped. Fiona flared up and raised a circle of fire around the ape. He flipped over it, but only to be caught by a crescent of light and knocked off balance. Violet trapped him in a force bubble…he bashed it with all his might and forced the weakened girl to release him.

"You can't win!" he roared as he raised his fists. Violet unleashed a force pulse… it had never been so strong. The blast sent Coco shooting into the air at an angle he crashed out the windows on the glass wall and plunged into the river. Violet stared as the gorilla was dragged away to the falls. "I didn't mean to…"

"Him or us" Fiona said quietly. "You had to…you didn't know that would happen you were as shocked as we were when the pulse went off so strong"

Violet nodded and looked around. "I think Mirage, Dash and Tony did it!" she smiled.

"Lets go!" Fiona said as they hurried out of the control room.

* * *

Mr Diabolical blasted the screen showing the defunct generator with a blast of electricity. "They'll head to the sewage plant next" he snapped. "Inform Plasman and tell him to ensure they don't get through!" Bridget nodded and hurried out of the room. "NITRO"

"Yes father?"

"Go and help Plasman"

Nitro put on his mask and nodded slowly. He left the room, passing by the room with the other villains in it. "The damn kid Nitro is so pathetic". Nitro frowned as he overheard the usual rigmarole beyond the doors. He didn't care which villain it was to be honest. He opened a pouch on his belt and removed a handful of the ball bearings from it. He charged them up and tossed them through the door. The explosions of light set the villains inside into a screaming fit. Nitro smirked and strode away.

**_TBC-_**

_In the next chapter the LYH fights against Plasman the Green Plasma Monstrosity at the Sewage treatment plant glamorous-yuck and there's a big battle against Nitro! All this and more in the next chapter! Wow…I wonder if Power Rangers is looking for an announcer. Or maybe the WWF!_


End file.
